frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło
Sierpień Minął niecały miesiąc. Lato, tak niezwykłe tego roku, przerwane zimą i wprowadzające na zawsze zmianę zachowania dworu, powoli zaczynało chylić się ku końcowi, jak to bywało w krajach skandynawskich, już od pierwszych dni sierpnia. Chłód powolutku, stopniowo, wślizgiwał się w pogodę panującą w Arendelle, sprawiając, że mieszczanki zaczęły nosić dodatkową halkę pod sukniami, zaś mieszczanie do pracy poza domem zakładali lekkie wełniane czapki. Królowa, opięta jasnoszarą, skromną w kroju suknią z grubej, mięsistej satyny zdobionej wzdłuż dolnej krawędzi spódnicy jedwabnym, białym haftem przedstawiającym kontury zaśnieżonych gór. Niewielki dekolt, wycięty w łódeczkę, zdobiła wąska, pajęcza koronka w śnieżny motyw, zaś zdjęta z ramion peleryna koloru wina i obszyta gronostajem przewieszona była przez podłokietnik krzesła sąsiadującego do jej miejsca, zdobnego bogato, o wysokim oparciu, znajdującego się w szczycie długiego stołu. Włosy, ciasno zwinięte w kok nad karkiem, nie przeszkadzały królowej pochylonej nad papierami rozłożonymi przed nią na lakierowanym mocno blacie. Miejsce po prawej stronie Elsy zajmował dawny doradca jej rodziców wraz z synem o nieco chmurnym i nieprzychylnym obliczu, lekko przyprószonym cieniem ciemnego zarostu. Miał czarne, idealnie ułożone pomadą włosy i ciemne oczy. Władczyni Arendelle uniosła jednak swoje spojrzenie na starszego z mężczyzn. Ufała mu bezgranicznie, wiedząc, że równie mocno wierzyli mu jej królewscy rodzice. Postukała palcem w dokument przed sobą. -Musimy chyba znów otworzyć nasz rynek na Weselton- westchnęła. Przeniosła niebieskie oczy na staranne pismo przekazane jej przez ambasadora sąsiedniego kraju. -Diuk, za usiłowanie morderstwa monarchini sojuszniczego kraju, został obciążony wielką grzywną, o czym jest tu napisane. Ambasador zaś powiedział, nieoficjalnie, że przez tę karę diuk stracił cały majątek oraz pozycję. -Zależy im na handlu z nami. Jesteśmy bogaci, oni zaś mają towary, których potrzebujemy- potwierdził doradca przejmując podany mu przez królową dokument. Jego przypominający burzową chmurę syn przyglądał się jego pracy, kiedy władczyni odsunęła się od stołu wraz z krzesłem. Wstała, splatając dłonie przed sobą, po czym zbliżyła w kilku niewielkich krokach do okna. Wyjrzała na dziedziniec pałacu, gdzie Anna wraz z Kristoffem, Svenem i Olafem bawili się z dziećmi mieszczan oraz kupców. Każdy poniedziałek oraz czwartek były dniami, w których jej królewska siostra schodziła, często również w jej towarzystwie, do ludzi by po prostu z nimi przebywać. Jednakże tegoż poniedziałku Elsa miała inne zajęcia. -Cóż więc radzisz?- spytała, zerkając przez ramię na postawnego mężczyznę o szpakowatych włosach, w marynarce o kołnierzu okolonym aksamitną taśmą i monoklu, który przytrzymywał przy oku czytając prędkim spojrzeniem zapisy pisma. Milczał jeszcze przez kilka minutek, kończąc przyswajanie proponowanych warunków odnowienia wymiany handlowej, po czym odwzajemnił z przyjaznym uśmiechem spojrzenie królowej. -Sądzę, pani, że powinniśmy przyjąć te zapisy i rzeczywiście wznowić handel z Weselton, jednakże dodać jeszcze jeden punkt o zakazie podejmowania politycznych działań na terenie Arendelle bez naszej wiedzy- jego głos zawsze był rozsądny: gdyby ten mężczyzna nie znalazł najlepszego wyjścia z jakiejkolwiek sytuacji, cały kraj byłby prawdopodobnie zgubiony. Dlatego też Elsa odwzajemniła łagodnie jego uśmiech. -Czyta mi pan w myślach, Benevolus- odparła, wracając do stołu. Skinęła na skrybę siedzącego w drugim końcu stołu i cichego, jak gdyby pragnął być niewidzialnym. Mężczyzna o nazwisku Benevolus podał mu dokument, kiedy królowa wydawała polecenie. -Przepisz ten dokument, dodaj jeszcze punkt, który sformułuje hrabia Benevolus – w tym momencie zwróciła się do wymienionego wcześniej hrabi. -Gdy dokument wraz z naszą poprawką będzie gotowy proszę posłać po ambasadora Weselton, uprzednio zaś po mnie. Muszę pomówić z księżniczką Anną – czuła się jako władczyni niby ryba w wodzie, niczym słodki zapach ciasta unoszący się w kuchni. W ciągu niecałego miesiąca udało jej się przekonać tych kilku hrabiów dzierżawiących ziemie królewskie wokół miasta stołecznego, że nie jest potworem. Pokazała swój rozsądek, udowodniła również, jak godną jest następczynią własnych rodziców. Panowie rada, początkowo nieufni wobec niej i szukający pośród dalszych krewnych księżniczek innego pretendenta do tronu Arendelle, teraz całkowicie wierzyli w dobrą wolę oraz inteligencję lodowej władczyni, która jednak lodu miała w swoim usposobieniu, po bliższym poznaniu przynajmniej, z całą pewnością niezbyt wiele. Zabrała więc pelerynę z podłokietnika krzesła po swojej lewej, gdy królewski gabinet przyłączony do sali w której odbywały się obrady ławy hrabiów oraz władcy zapełnił się skrzypieniem pióra po papierze, gdy skryba zaczął wykonywać swoje zabawy, a ojciec półgłosem tłumaczył synowi co właśnie wspólnie z młodą królową ustalili. Nie musiała nawet kiwać palcem na gwadzistów przy drzwiach – od razu rozstąpili się, otwierając dwuskrzydłowe, białe skrzydła przez swoją panią. Zapinając pod szyją pelerynę za pomocą zapinki z białego złota układającej się w kształt misternego płatka śniegu ozdobionego drobnymi, mocno wyszlifowanymi diamentami. Poprawiła na ramionach czerwień ciężkiej tkaniny, przeczesała palcami gronostaje okalające płaszcz, który sunął za nią po schodach niczym tren, gdy zmierzała na dziedziniec przytrzymując przód sukni jedną dłonią, by nie plątał się jej między nogami. „Berek! Gonisz!” - podobne okrzyki wypełniały wesoło dziedziniec, gdy dzieciaki wraz z Svenem i Olafem biegały po brukowanym, kanciastym placu z dwoma zamrożonymi w piękne pióropusze fontannami. Patrząc przez okno królowa dostrzegła, że Anna cały czas niemal spędza z Kristoffem. Ciszyła się jej szczęściem, jednak księżniczki, taki już ich trudny los, nie mają prawa wybierać same. O tym właśnie zamierzała porozmawiać z siostrą. Dzieciaki zobaczyły ją pierwsze. Na ustach miała łagodny uśmiech, gdy obskoczyły ją radośnie, przekrzykując się nawzajem. Przykucnęła, zrównując się z nimi wzrostem. Spojrzała na nieśmiałą dziewczynkę gdzieś w tyle dziecięcej masy, wyciągnęła ku niej rękę. -Chodź. Jak masz na imię?- spytała przyjaźnie, czując, jak drobne palce słomianowłosej dziewczyneczki wsuwają się w jej rękę. -Johana- odparła, przeżuwając końcówkę warkoczyka. Elsa rozprostowała jej dłoń, zwracając ją ku niebu. Dmuchnęła lekko, a w rączce dziecka pojawił się miniaturowy, lodowy konik. Dzieci zaczęły się ekscytować, że królowa zechciała pokazać im nieco swej mocy, a nieśmiała Johana uśmiechnęła się szeroko, roziskrzonym spojrzeniem zerknęła na władczynię, która z tym samym łagodym uśmiechem wstała z kucków, splotła dłonie przed sobą. -Wracajcie do zabawy- powiedziała, jak gdyby udzielała im przyzwolenia na zaprzestanie odczuwania jakiegokolwiek podniecenia w związku z jej osobą. O dziwo, dzieciaki rozbiegły się, wracając do zabaw. Anna wraz z Kristoffem, stojąc przy jednej z kolumn krużganku otaczającego główny dziedziniec przed królewskim pałacem, przyglądali się z zainteresowaniem Elsie. Mężczyzna o słomianych włosach, które w późnoletnim słońcu wydawały się lśnić niemal czystym złotem, rzucił półgłosem jakąś uwagę rudowłosej księżniczce, która zaśmiała się w głos. Królowa zmierzała w ich kierunku. -Anno, Kristoffie- przywitała się skinieniem głowy. Królewska siostra dygnęła z gracją w odpowiedzi, on zaś niezdarnie się ukłonił, wciąż powoli ucząc się królewskiej etykiety. Spojrzała na siostrę, rozradowaną, o zarumienionym lekko piegowatym obliczu. -Idź pobawić się z dziećmi, dobrze? Musimy z Kristoffem o czymś pomówić- młodsza z księżniczek, jako mało podejrzliwa z natury, tylko odwzajemniła uśmiech siostry, po czym powędrowała dziarsko do zaproszonych dzieci. Jednakże mężczyzna spojrzał na nią unosząc brew i składając ręce na piersi. -Pomówić? No to za dobrze nie brzmi- stwierdził rzeczowo. -Przejdźmy się po krużganku- westchnęła Elsa, nie czekając aż zostanie jej podstawiona ręka – zwyczajnie wsunęła dłoń w zgięcie jego łokcia, po czym delikatnie, acz stanowczo, poprowadziła go pod daszek zewnętrznego korytarzu pałacu. -Nie życzę sobie, byście tak ostentacyjnie okazywali sobie nadmierną zażyłość – usłyszała, jak Kristoff nabiera powietrza, jakby chciał się wtrącić. Rzuciła mu krótkie, nieco smutne spojrzenie, ale nie pozwoliła przerwać swojej wypowiedzi. -Anna jest księżniczką. Księżniczki zaś są jedynie pionkami w politycznej grze, nawet te koronowane, jak ja. Służymy, by zawiązywać sojusze. Cieszę się waszym szczęściem, dlatego jednego dnia w tygodniu będziecie z mojego polecenia wybierać się na konne przejażdżki przy minimalnej ilości gwardzistów. Będę opłacać ich milczenie z własnego skarbca- przerwała, aby westchnąć. -No moment, pionki, tak? To i tak będziesz musiała ją za kogoś wydać- zmarszczył się, wykorzystując sytuację, by wtrącić kilka słów. Pokręciła lekko głową. -Na razie znacie się zbyt krótko, by planować przyszłość. Mam jednak przygotowany już fortel, który odwróci uwagę panów rady od sprawy małżeństwa Anny- przystanęła, cofając jednocześnie rękę. Splotła palce nad pępkiem. -Macie około półtora roku. Czas pokaże. Tymczasem nie życzę sobie, byście publicznie pokazywali swoje uczucie. Anna nie może mieć zepsutej reputacji. Ledwo udało mi się zażegnać skandal, który niemal wybuchł po waszym pocałunku, gdy dała ci sanie. Straciłam trzy kolie, które otrzymałam w prezentach koronacyjnych, gdyż musiałam czymś opłacić kupców którzy was widzieli- uśmiechnęła się, nieco rozbawiona. Pokręciła głową, przymykając oczy. -Proszę, wytłumacz jej to, powiedz także, że was wspieram- królowa uniosła spojrzenie na twarz mężczyzny. Chciał się odezwać, prawdopodobnie by rzec: „Czemu nie powiesz jej tego sama?”.-Mnie nie posłucha, jest zakochana- dodała jeszcze Elsa, uprzedzając pytanie. Zwróciła twarz ku dzieciom, pośród których biegała także jej siostra. Zatoczyła niewielką ćwiartkę koła dłonią, ukazując obrazek. -Dołącz do nich- mignął w kącie jej oka chłopak, który zbyt intensywnie się w nią wpatrywał, by nie być po nią przysłanym. -Ja mam jeszcze wiele pracy na dzisiaj. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania